Episode 104 (2011)
Doubt × And × Hesitation (マヨイ×ト×トマドイ, Mayoi × To × Tomadoi) is the 104th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 13th, 2013. Overview Welfin and Bloster assist Leol under Neferpitou's orders. Meruem's losses continue to increase despite Komugi's one and only hesitation. As the battle commences, Morel finds a way to easily defeat Cheetu and Knov takes out Flutter. Leol is forced to use his ability in front of the reinforcements he does not trust. Summary Welfin and Bloster leave the palace while talking about the King. They talk about him being obsessed with playing Gungi to the point of skipping meals. Bloster suggests that they take the food for themselves, but Welfin dismisses the idea since he doesn't want to be confronted by the King or the Royal Guard. Bloster agrees with him and since their superiors are all-powerful, he might as well obey them. It is revealed that Shaiapouf is giving them powers and all Chimera Ants understand it except Hagya. In Peijin, Knov takes on several of Neferpitou's puppets, while Flutter keeps a close watch through his "Satellite Dragonflies". Flutter reports to Leol that Knov is being cautious with his surroundings. Leol asks if Knov has been using any kind of ability. Flutter says that Knov is only using physical attacks like the others to take out the puppets. Leol plans to take out Morel's Deep Purple until the reinforcements arrive and he anticipates learning Welfin and Bloster's abilities. Knov heads in an alleyway and activates his portal, leaving Flutter confused as his target has disappeared. He reports back to Leol, while Knov continuously scouts the area using his Nen ability Hide and Seek which enables him to create portals from surfaces and transports him into a Nen space. He can teleport other people and even objects through his portals. The Nen space is composed of twenty-one rooms on four floors. Each room is isolated and doesn't have any entrance or exit. The entrance is shut all the time and one must exit through another door in order to return to the real world. It is possible to create many entrances and it depends on the size of the room. There is an exit door, in which Knov approaches, which leads back to the portal used for entry. As a general rule, one can enter and exit through the location of the entry portal. However, Knov has a master key that can be linked to any portal. Knov's portal transports him near the palace and he remarks that the place is still quiet. Meanwhile, Morel's Deep Purple is used for defensive purposes. If these puppets encounter someone who is not seen as an ally, it will keep its distance. However, if it's attacked, it will automatically retreat while fighting back. In order to fight back, the puppets will throw nearby objects at the enemy. They try to avoid direct contact as the enemy will realize that they are actually Nen puppets. Knov spots Flutter flying only a few meters from him. He deduces that he is the one controlling the dragonflies from before and decides on taking out Flutter to refrain him from relaying information. Elsewhere, Cheetu keeps on distracting Morel from falling asleep. Suddenly, Morel attacks him using his pipe and Cheetu dodges just in time. He boasts that Morel can't trick him and Morel only retorts that he can't fall asleep due to Cheetu being so noisy. Cheetu laughs it off and tells Morel that he will keep the distraction going. Morel lies back on the ground and promises Cheetu that he will not get up until the five hours are over. Cheetu begins to get frustrated once again and keeps on trying to get Morel's attention. The Hunter smirks to himself as he thinks about his victory and a puff of smoke emerging from his mouth. It starts to rain while Meruem and Komugi continue their game of Gungi. Shaiapouf sits quietly on the other side while reading a book. Meruem sends a 9-9-1, marshal which is quickly countered by Komugi with a 1-5-1, marshal. Meruem sends a 7-9-1, pawn and countered by another pawn by Komugi. They keep on playing until Komugi's marshal has been isolated. Meruem confidently calls this strategy "Remote Concealment". The game continues and Meruem analyzes Komugi's strategy. He anticipates that Komugi will position her archer on her right flank. Indeed, she places her archer on her right flank in which Meruem counters with a new spy. He knows that he will cost two pieces but in doing so, it will create an opening in her left flank. He dislikes to be predictable and counters with a lieutenant general. Komugi suddenly pauses and Shaiapouf takes notice of her hesitation. Meruem starts to feel confident that he can attack through the center of the board. Komugi counters with another lieutenant general and Meruem is utterly surprised. He admits his loss and tells Komugi that she knew his strategy was a dead end, yet she hesitated before attacking again. Komugi explains that Meruem's "Remote Concealment" strategy is actually named "Kokoriko" and it was Komugi who came up with that strategy ten years ago. By placing the lieutenant general in the middle was also invented by Komugi, called "General in the Middle". But then, she saw a way to defeat it when an opponent used the same strategy against her. Since then, she devised strategies that were removed from official matches and all textbooks. Komugi narrates how happy she feels and that is why she hesitated. Meruem calls it foolishness and leaves the room. He tells Komugi to get some rest and be prepared for their next match as she won't get any more breaks. Shaiapouf remarks again that it is the first time that Meruem actually listened to someone for such a long time. Four hours later, Cheetu has become bored and started reading a manga. Parallel from Morel's position, he is laughing and kicking his feet. He notices that Morel stands up and gets fired up to begin the contest. He laughs again but pauses when he realizes that a rope made from smoke is tied around Morel's pipe and around his ankle. Morel winds up his pipe while walking towards Cheetu. Cheetu attempts to run away but is held back by the rope on his ankle. He punches it desperately, but the rope is still attached. Through his frustration, Cheetu conjures a crossbow on his right arm and starts showing it off to Morel. He attempts to attack Morel with an arrow, but it is easily countered. Morel suggests Cheetu use the claws at the end instead, which seems more useful. Cheetu does what he suggests and embeds the claws into Morel's chest. He begins to laugh until he realizes that the Morel in front of him is really just smoke and the real one is behind him. The real Morel touches Cheetu's shoulder. They are transported back into the real world and Cheetu admits defeat. When Morel asks Cheetu again about what would have happened if he didn't catch him in the eight hours, Cheetu refuses to answer and heads back to the palace to ask Shaiapouf for a new ability. Morel deduces that Shaiapouf is a Royal Guard, which is difficult if the selection is carried out. Knov calls Morel through his phone and asks to meet with him. Inside Knov's Nen space, Flutter has already been defeated. Knov informs the reinforcements have arrived: a lobster and a wolf. Outside the Nen space, Welfin, Bloster, and Leol are looking for Flutter. Welfin demands a change of plans and Leol is forced to use his power, refusing to lose again in front of Neferpitou. He sends out his Rental Pod, but lies about its true capabilities. He hides while using it and uses Flutter's ability, Satellite Dragonflies, to fool Welfin and Bloster that Flutter is back on. In the palace, Meruem is upset about his constant loss but admits to himself that he is actually enjoying the game. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc